Hello Jareth
by MadameLanoire
Summary: Years have passed and Sarah has forgotten about the Labyrinth, as have most humans. However, one fateful night, Jareth discovers a girl whos faith in the Underground is enough to rival that of its Champion.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all. For this story I'm going to change things up a bit. The main character, Alice, lives in the same world that Sarah does. The only way she knows anything about the underground or about Jareth is because she owns the same book that Sarah did. However, David Bowie exists in her world, but the movie Labyrinth that we all love so dear does NOT. All the music from the movie (excluding 'As The World Falls Down') exists, its just normal music, yadda yadda. The reason 'As The World Falls Down' does not exist is because its JARETHS song. Confusing, I know.

David: But that's not fair! I DID write that song. pouts

Mdme: I know you did, darling, but it just wont work with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Alice. There is a quite a bit of violence in this story, as well as attempted suicide, underage drinking, self mutilation and pill popping. If any of these things bother you in any way, DO NOT CONTINUE READING. You have been warned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice shook her head slightly and crossed out the words she had written. It was late and she was tired, but dreaded sleep. Relenting, she grabbed a nearby bottle and swallowed several of its contents with practiced ease. She scrolled through the long list of downloaded songs on her computer and chose "Underground" by David Bowie. She put it on repeat and crawled into bed, sighing as she lay down. The pain in her back and neck bit annoyingly for several minutes before settling down. She turned her head and looked drowsily out the window at the stars.

No one can blame you for walking away…

"Oh but they can, David my dear, they can. And they do." She whispered quietly, her eyes tearing up slightly.

But too much rejection, uhuh,, no love injection

Life can be easy, its not always swell

Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl

'cause it hurts like hell

But down in the underground

You'll find someone true

Down in the Underground

A land serene, a crystal moon

She lay under the moons light, mouthing the words to the song, eyes closing as the drugs pulled her down into the abyss.

Its only forever

Not long at all

Lost and lonely

That's underground, underground

Daddy, daddy, get me out of here

Heard about a place today

Nothing ever hurts again…

Before completely surrendering to sleep, she whispered softly, almost inaudibly;

"Please take me down…gotta get underground."

-----------------

Taylor walked into the room, exasperated to find Alice's still form in bed. A bottle of pills on her nightstand had tipped, spilling its contents onto the floor, as well as the bed beside it. She stopped short upon sighting the bottle and a choked "oh no" was issued from her lips as she hurried to the bed. She checked Alice's vitals and then pulled up the girls eyelids to see if her pupils were evenly dilated. Doing so resulted in a smack on the face.

"Jesus Tay, that's a nice way to wake someone up."

. I walk into the room and you're in bed, with a bottle of pills spilt all around you. What do you expect me to do?"  
"Uh...call the national gaurd... I don't know." Alice trailed off, tripping around her room, struggling to find clean clothes.  
"Alice...how many did you take?" Her friend questioned. Alice turned and regarded her, a sharp, unpleasant look on her face.  
"Enough to fall asleep."  
In an effort to drown out her friends concern she leaned over, turning her speakers up and blasting the song she had been listening to the night before. Taylor rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
"Ughh...I don't understand how you can enjoy that cra-"  
"Don't even say it. No one insults Bowie around me and lives through it."  
Alice turned to a large poster of David Bowie she kept on her wall, and bowed.  
"You are a freak, girl" Taylor commented. Alice, who was struggling to pull her boots on, flipped the other girl the bird and left the room.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Please take me down...gotta get Underground."  
"This can't be!" Jareth yelled in frustration, angrily kicking goblins out of his way as he stalked around his throne room. This was impossible. He didn't understand how any mortal, let alone Sarah could have such a knowledge and connection to the Underground. True, she had read the same book that Sarah had treasured as a young girl, but still, most mortals who read the book dismissed it as pure fiction. This girl, however, did not. Somewhere in her heart she knew the truth, and Jareth found it extremely disconcerting. He hated it. He hated this girl and her sixth sense like knowledge of his world.  
She simply wouldn't let go of the notion of its existence. Sarah, even after what she had experienced, had dismissed it as a dream or hallucination, but this girl would not. A cynical smile spread across the Goblin kings face.  
"I'll pay the little brat a visit. Frighten her, traumatize her. We'll see how much she believes after that."

Tiredly, Alice climbed the stairs to her room. It had been a long night of drinking and sexual innuendoes shared between her, Taylor and a few close friends. She dragged herself into her room, as she did night after night. Standing, bathed in the moonlight streaming in from her window, she sighed and realized that it was time to stop pretending. If she had waited this long, if she had cried for him this much, and he still hadn't come, he wasn't ever going to come. She grabbed a couple of bottles of pills and a bottle of vodka she kept under her bed and head for the bathroom. She drew a bath, placing the bottles next to the tub and opening her vanity draw, grabbing a single edge razorblade. Fully clothed she climbed into the bathtub, sitting cross legged.  
She opened the first bottle of pills, and put several in her mouth, downing them with the alcohol. She continued this for several minutes until she had worked her way through three and a half bottles of pills. Still sitting in the cold water, she reached for the razorblade. Pulling up her sleeve, she revealed a myraid of scars to the moon. Silent tears forced their ways down her cheeks.  
"Live without the sunlight..." she whispered, opening her skin with the razorblade.  
"Love without your heart beat..."  
She struck herself several times, and watched in enjoyment as the blood dripped slowly into the bathwater. Reaching for another handful of pills, she began to sing quietly, as she continued to down the poison.  
"I..I can't live within you.."  
-------------------------------  
Aggravation forced his wings to pump heavily, as he neared her house. He sensed her in the bathroom, and headed toward the open window.  
She sang it softly as she continued to down the pills and vodka. The desperation in her voice increased, as did the haze in her mind. Suddenly the moonlight was blocked, and she looked up to see a barn owl sitting at the open bathroom window. She smiled slightly  
"Hello Jareth."  
--------------------------  
He hadn't expected to find her like this. The sadness that filled the small room was almost tangible, a sadness that Jareth had never expected a human heart to feel. He transformed into his fae form, and sat heavily on the toilet, confused and somewhat concerned about the pain surrounding the girl.  
"I've waited a long time for you, Goblin King." She said slowly, her voice low and her words slurred.  
He looked her up and down, finding the sight of her pathetic and moving in the same instant.  
"But wheres all the glitter?" Her laugh was toxic and it sent shivers up his spine.  
"Goblin King, Goblin king...take me away from this awful place..." she reached out for his hand, her arm dripping blood. He shook his head violently, but couldn't keep her from saying the final words.  
"Right...Now..." 

--------

Kind of short for a first chapter, I know, but I thought this was a good way to transition. Read and review, or dont. The next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice awoke in the softest bed she had ever laid in. She turned over, to face Jareth who was sitting in an armchair by her side."'Morning your majesty."  
Jareth responded by smiling irritably.  
"I'm surprised you haven't sent me back yet."  
"I can't, you little wench." He hissed, pointing to the clock behind him. "In order for someone to run the Labyrinth and free themselves they have to be conscious! You've been in a coma for fifteen hours!"  
She responded again, with her toxic laugh.  
"Are you laughing at me human?"  
He was next to the bedside immediately, his face inches from her face, his eyes narrowed, his lips pulled back in a snarl. Alice responded by biting him lightly on the nose. He pulled back, his eyes almost silver with wrath. Furious, he back handed her hard, across the face.  
She giggled, holding her cheek, and turning to face the irate fae.  
"You're a feisty one." He went to strike her again, but she caught his gloved hand before it made contact.  
"Its not nice to hit ladies, darling." She smiled innocently, lightly kissing the fingers of the hand she had caught. Jareth caught her wrist with his free hand and twisted, expecting a cry of pain, a plead for mercy, anything, anything but that toxic laugh of hers.  
"Go ahead, Jareth, break my wrist."  
And he did. He smiled with satisfaction as he heard the bone crack. He looked to her face, noting the tears that had begun to fall.  
Assured that he had won a victory, he stood and walked confidently from the room.  
As soon as he had left the room, Alice cradled her broken wrist against her, mouthing the words "OW." Reaching into her pocket, she produced a switchblade, and used it to shred some of the fabric on the bed, and then wrap it around the broken wrist. She rose from the bed, putting her feet on the floor. She left through the same door Jareth had used and spent the afternoon exploring the castle.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
He couldn't stand her. She was simply the most irritating creature he had ever encountered. She laughed when she should cry, she didn't tremble in fear, and physical pain seemed to have no effect on her. What the hell is this girls problem?! He wondered. He threw himself into his throne with an exasperated sigh. He produced a dark crystal and searched to find her. She was wandering around in the castle, poking at different things. She held her wrist at her side, tenderly. She seemed to be in a good mood, despite the events that had occurred earlier.  
"Oh Jareth, can't you see, she's here for a reason. She needs you. She feels the same pain as you, don't you understand that?"  
He sighed, sensing his mothers presence. He snickered at her suggestion.  
"The only thing she needs, Mother, is psychological help." He said, eyes never leaving the crystal "And a lot of it."  
His eyes narrowed at his others knowing laugh. "Well, son, she's obviously not responding to your physical threats. Maybe you should listen to me for once."  
"Go away, Mother, I do not need your advice and rather resent it. Leave me."  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Sarah sat on a park bench, twenty feet away from him. She was waiting for someone, looking around expectantly. His heart began to beat faster, full of hope. She remembered him, she loved him. She knew it wasn't a dream. And she was waiting for him. He smiled widely, slowly approaching her. She began to smile, and he walked faster . She stood and walked forward, towards him. He held out his arms...and she walked past him, into the arms of another man.

-------  
"Sarah..." he cried, his voice sore and wrought with pain. He wiped his tears away, slightly ashamed. He should have known it was a dream. Just one of the damned dreams that had been haunting his sleep. He sighed, allowing the pain of rejection and lost love to burn in his chest. A hand reached out slowly and stroked his blonde hair. This simple gesture brought him a sense of relief he hadn't felt in years. Absently he wondered how she had found her way into his chambers, but he pushed the thought away, too focused on the feeling of her hand in his hair.  
"I can't hurt you, can I?" He asked quietly, already knowing the answer. He felt the bed shake as the girl behind him shook her head.  
"No. Physical pain is no where near as bad as emotional pain, and I've had my fair share of that."  
_Isn't that the truth..._Jareth's eyes opened as he considered his last thought. He dismissed it with a shrug. _Maybe Mother is right..._  
"How's your wrist?" He asked quietly.  
"Oh, you know. Broken, swollen...damaged beyond repair. The usual." She laughed in response.

He rolled over to face her. "Let me see it." She moved her arm so that her wrist was in front of his face. He took it in his hands and whispered a few words, healing it.  
"Thanks." She said, and he nodded. He moved over, into the center of the bed, laying on his back. He gestured for her to lay down, and she did.  
"I can't stop thinking of her, I can't stop dreaming of her, and it tortures me." he said quietly.  
"Because you haven't let go of her yet."  
"I just want her back..." he said, but quickly cut himself off. He looked to the girl next to him "Why do you know so much. Why do you believe in me?"  
She reached up, rubbing her face with her hands, pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "Because...you were the only thing I wanted to believe in. I've had dreams of you since I was little. You were the only constant thing in my life...even if you were only a character in a book. When things kept getting harder and harder, I gave up on the people around me. I gave up believing what people said. I gave up on myself. But for some reason I hoped that some day, if I believed just enough, if I didn't give up… you would come true."  
"What were you doing in the bathroom when I came to you?"  
She turned her head and faced him, smiling lightly.  
"Giving up."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Jareth walked into the throne room, sighing. His face was pale and lined, with dark patches under his eyes. Sitting down, he turned to Alice, who was lying on the floor.  
"I suppose I should give you something to eat."  
"No, its alright. I'm not hungry." She said quietly, sitting up and facing him. Jared looked at her, concerned for some reason.  
"Did you sleep?" He asked. She shook her head.  
"I never sleep. My form of sleeping is knocking myself out with a handful of tranqs and sedatives."  
He looked at her quizzically, biting his nails out of habit.  
"Well...is there anything I can do for you?"  
She looked up at him, brow creased and eyes questioning.  
"Why are you being so nice to me? Yesterday you backhanded me and broke my freaking wrist."  
"Well you bit me!" he retorted, and then stood in awkward silence for a few moments "I don't know why. You're trapped here, with me for the rest of eternity so I may as well get used to you. I return to my original question, is there anything I can do for you?"  
"No, not that I can think of."  
"Well I have business to attend to, so I'll leave you to your own devices."  
---------------  
Jareth had spent the past few hours fulfilling his kingly duties, but he was bored now. He summoned a crystal, searching for the location of the girl. He found her in the garden, playing with the thorns on the roses. She was singing quietly.  
"Ground control to Major Tom, ground control to major Tom. Take your protein pills and put your helmet on."  
To say that the girl had a talent for song was a boldfaced lie, but the undeniable sadness in her voice captivated him. He was rushed with the sudden urge to know all her secrets, to know what made her tick and what made her hurt so.  
-----  
"I was wondering if you were interested in joining me at dinner. We have many things to discuss."  
She jumped, biting her hand to hold back a scream. She trembled, visibly shaken.  
"I didn't mean to ala-"  
"No, no, its alright. I get a little freaked out when people talk to me or touch me when I'm not expecting it. Um...dinner. Okay. When?"  
"Now."  
She stood and faced him, smiling gently. He started walking in the direction of the dining room, and she followed. He sat down at the head of the table, and she took a seat to the left of him. Jareth grinned, she was daring. Most subjects, fae included, would sit at the end of the table, directly facing him, but never at his side. Dinner was brought out and the two ate in silence for several long minutes.  
"What happened?" He said, avoiding her eyes to hide the interest he knew shone in his.  
"Absolutely nothing." she replied with a lopsided grin.

"You're lying."

"So what if I am?" She turned, looking him up and down as if she were inviting a challenge.  
"Why do you harm yourself?"  
"Because it helps."  
He watched her as she talked, her eyes downcast. And as he looked at her, he realized how pretty she was. True, the beauty was almost hidden by the black bags underneath her eyes, the scars on her arm, and the obvious fear in her demeanor, but it was there.  
"Earth to Jareth..."  
He started at the sound of her voice, realizing he had been momentarily lost in thought.. He shook his head and looked at Alice.  
"Forgive me, my thoughts wandered."  
"Yeah, no shit." Her bluntness made him grin. He cleared his throat.  
"You must know, that since you failed to complete the labyrinth within the given time...you must stay here, with me, forever." He looked at her, and she nodded, understanding.

"I'm aware. " She said, not taking her eyes off of his. Her stare made him uncomfortable, and he looked at his plate.

"I win!" she said gleefully. He shook his head, confused.

"Win what?"

"The staring contest."

"I wasn't aware of any contest being held…"

Alice laughed heartily.

"Oh never mind."

"Alright then." He said, returning to his dinner.

The next few moments passed in silence before Alice cleared her throat.

"Jareth…is there anywhere I could…take a shower, or a bath or something?"

"Yes…I'll have a servant prepare a bath for you.. It will be waiting for you when you return to your room."

"Thanks." She said, rising and heading towards to door. Before reaching it, she turned to say goodnight.

"Goodnight Alice." Jareth mumbled, not looking up from his dinner.

-----

Alice returned to her room to find a large bath tub full of steaming water waiting for her, just as Jareth had promised. A mirror, two bottles of what looked like shampoo and shower scrub, and two fluffy towels were provided as well. Looking around to make sure she was alone, she began to undress. She pulled her hair from the bun it was held in, she sighed as it fell in a wave to her waist. Slowly, she climbed into the large bath and lay for a few moments, relaxing. The hot water eased the pain in her muscles and she smiled in appreciation. Holding her breath, she dipped below the surface, soaking her hair which she then began to wash. She lounged in the water for several minutes after bathing herself, enjoying the sweet scent of the bubbles and the silky heat of the water around her. Eventually the water began to cool, and she decided it was time to get out. Sighing, she wrapped one of the towels around her shivering body. She walked over to a large dresser at the side of the room, not wanting to put her soiled every day clothes back on, and pulled out a long, black, silk skirt, and a black poets shirt with a more feminine cut to the fabric.

She didn't know that she was being watched. After finishing his meal, Jareth had conjured a crystal, checking on the girl who had entered his life in such a violent way. The cold orb in his hand showed the girl carefully climbing out of the bath he had had put in the room she would be staying in. He knew he should look away, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the girls pale frame. Her skin was inhumanly pale with a sickly yellowish tint to it. Her blonde hair was the color of tarnished gold and it fell, unruly, down her back, almost reaching her waist. She was a picture of petite perfection, barely five feet tall, thin, with small, but perfectly proportioned globes for breasts. Her face was rounded, with a strong jaw, thin lips, and a feminine nose. Her eyes….

Jareth started in surprise.

Her eyes were two different colors. One green and the other hazel, giving her a strange, feline beauty.

How could he not have noticed this before?

"Because you looked at her with pity, disdain, and anger." His mother answered softly, slowly walking into the room. "You see her now with eyes unclouded by hate."

Jareth snorted with laughter. "Eyes unclouded by hate. That's rich, when did you come up with that one, mother?"

When no response was heard, he turned to look, but she was gone.

"Damned woman, always popping up out of nowhere with her cryptic phrases and crazy advice." He shook his head, and turned back to the crystal. She had extinguished the candles in her room, and apparently gone to bed. The show was over for this night, and Jareth sighed. Rising and walking to the window he gracefully took his animal form, relishing the feel of the cool night air flowing through his feathers.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a reminder; if you don't like the story, or you think it's poorly written, don't read it. No one here is forcing you to. I'm not writing this fic to impress anyone, I'm writing it for my own pleasure.

Anyways…I'm sorry for the wait, I have a lot of stuff on my plate as of late. The college application process is..delightful. .

Ps. Go onto ebay and look up "Jareth purse" I think you'll like what you find :D I ordered myself one yesterday.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice lay in her bed…no, no , _the_ bed. _The_ bed in _the_ room where she was staying…in _the_ Goblin Kings castle.

It really was hard to imagine that after all these years of fruitless devotion and unwavering belief, she was finally in the place she had so often dreamed about. And she had been just seconds away from letting it all go…forever.

_What luck…_ she mused. She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. The past day and a half had been…wonderful, exciting, terrifying, and trying all in the same instant. But even now, when she could feel the exhaustion in the pit of her stomach and in the aching of her bones, she could not sleep. Her eyes were heavy and her vision was blurry, but still, something deep down inside was holding out, not allowing the heavy curtain of sleep cover her. She sighed in frustration, thinking briefly of the medications she had taken for years to help with this torturous insomnia before crawling out of bed and walking slowly to the large window across the room. She leaned against the cool stone of the wall and looked out at the land around her, and finally up to the stars above her. She watched the sky until it lightened and a new day dawned…

Alice was sitting on her bed (the bed), staring blankly out the window when she felt a presence in the room, alerting her senses. Trying to quell the panic making her heart beat like a jackhammer, she turned around slowly, to find Jareth's face mere inches from her own.

"Oh, it's just you." She said, sighing in relief. A small smile fluttered briefly across her lips.

_Just me?__Just me?!__ Oh yes, it's just me, just the Goblin King, just the ruler of the Labyrinth._ He thought, frowning indignantly. "Yes Alice, it's **just** me."

She looked at him, one eyebrow slightly raised. "Get over yourself."

Jareth's only response was an angry glare.

"Is there something you wanted?" She asked, turning her head to one side as if she were studying him like an insect.

"Yes, there is." He cleared his throat "I want to know why this aura of black smoke hangs around you like a disease. I want to know why you punish yourself, why your dreams leave you screaming. I want to know what happened."

She looked at him. He looked at her. Pain flashed briefly through her cat like eyes, only to be replaced almost immediately with something Jareth could not identify.

"Nothing happened. Nothing at all." She responded finally, her soft face turning to stone in anger. "I have clinical depression."

Jareth looked at her in a way that almost convinced her she really did have a second head. She rolled her eyes. "A chemical imbalance in my brain that makes me very, very sad. It runs in my family."

"And the screaming?"

"Nightmares."

His brow furrowed. "What kind of nightmares?"

"Oh you know, the typical run-of-the-mill, monster-under-my-bed sort of thing. Very scary."

He nodded slowly. He didn't believe her, and she knew, but she just couldn't force herself to care. What had happened was her business, and hers alone.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" She asked quietly. He shook his head, and shot her one more calculating look before rising and leaving the room.

Alice sighed. Even here, in the Underground, where nothing ever hurt again, the nightmare had followed her.

-----break line----

Jareth paced his study, boot heels clicking angrily on the stone floor.

_She lied to him! __Lied straight to his face.__ The insolent little brat! He couldn't stand her._He growled in frustration, throwing himself into the chair adjacent to his desk. He glanced briefly at the papers in front of him, treaties and tariffs…kingly duties that he hadn't got the mind for right now. He sighed, resigned, and summoned a crystal, searching for the girls whereabouts. She had wandered from her room and found her way to the hall of portraits. She stopped at the last one on the left side of the hall and looked up. He watched as she studied his portrait, one he had had done years ago, before things had gone wrong. Before he had ever met Sarah.

_Sarah, oh Sarah_

His heart, or what was left of it, stung violently at the thought of her. He tried in vain to push his thoughts away from her angry face, those rose red lips mouthing the words that had destroyed his world…

You have no power over me….

----ooer, another break line----

Alice stood in front of a huge and extremely life-like portrait of her king. She was surprised by the amount of detail the artist had put into it; she could practically see each individual thread of the elaborate robe Jareth wore. He looked much younger in the picture; younger and much more at ease. His smile was easy and genuine, so unlike the cruel smirk that had become his trademark. She could see the strange ethereal beauty that seemed to emanate from him. For a second it was almost as if he were really there, standing right in front of her. Her heart felt as though it was melting in her chest, and she could feel a bright red blush burning on her cheeks. She turned away from the portrait and quickly walked in the opposite direction. She felt strange, like her stomach had dropped out of her body altogether. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

_What the hell is the matter with me? I'm freaking out over a stupid picture! This is ridiculous._

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she almost tripped over the small goblin that momentarily blocked her path. Luckily, the little created yelped in fear, drawing her attention.

"Oh Jeez, I didn't see you there. I'm so stuck in my head I wouldn't be surprised if I walked straight into a wall."

The goblin made no response, but instead looked up at her with wide eyes that were twitching around the edges. Alice pursed her lips. She waved her hand slowly in front of its eyes in an effort to draw it out of its trance. It twitched, snapping out of it and almost falling over in surprise.

"P-p-pardon me miss, I hadn't meant to get in your way. P-p-please don't kick me!" It said, falling to the floor with a sob.

Alice stared at the goblin, not quite sure how to respond.

A loud clap of thunder drew shrieks from goblin and girl alike. The hall darkened as the sky turned from blue to an ugly purple. The creature seemed to have snapped out of its fearful trance and was now getting to its feet.

"Oh great, here we go again." It said, groaning and shaking its head.

"What? What's going on?" Alice was confused not only by the sudden change of weather, but by the goblins reaction to it.

"This" it said, waving its small clawed hand at the sky, which was now full of lightening "is because of the king. His thinkin' and his feelins' is connected to his magick. When his heart is sad, the weather is bad. 'Es prolly thinkin about that stupid little minx, Sarah."

---------

ps. Sorry to all you J/S fans (I'm one too) for the Sarah-bashing, but in the fic, shes mean to Jareth.


	5. Chapter 5

"You have no power over me."

No power, no power.

She had no magick, but oh did she have power over him. Power enough to bring him to his knees.

He'd watched her for years after that night. Years. He'd watched as she dismissed the labyrinth as a dream and packed away her toys and fantasy books and became someone he did not know. But he'd still loved her, even after she'd forced him and his world to the back of a dark closet. Even then, he had loved her.

He watched her grow from an awkward, headstrong teenager into a beautiful, intelligent, and determined woman. He'd been there when she experienced her first kiss, her first prom, her first love, and her first heartache. He'd cursed the boys and men who were smiled upon by his queen. He'd watched as they gave her flowers, jewels, and candle-lit dinners, thinking the whole while "I could do better."

But she never gave him the chance.

He was there when she'd graduated both high school and college, and finally, he'd been there when a man named Tim put a ring on her finger and destroyed his dreams.

He sat, hunched in his desk chair, tortured by the onslaught of painful memories. His throat constricted and he wanted to cry, but no tears would come.


End file.
